Under Fire
by Landon Richardson
Summary: In the aftermath of Steve being shot, 50 are given the task of hunting down a serial killer. When one of their own is taken it becomes a fight against time to get them back unharmed and alive. Feelings are finally realised changing everything for the team. (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Under Fire

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua,Adam 'Toast' Charles and Grace Williams belongs to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertain purposes. Trust me if I had be in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, David Richardson and Jack O'Connor so belong to me so please do not use them without asking permission first.**

Author Note

 **This story follows on from 'Man Down' so if you haven't read that then I wold suggest you read it first.**

 **This is a short chapter story. For me a short chapter story is a story which is between two to ten chapters long. This one will probably be six chapters long I think.**

 **There's not much more to say other than the fact that I hope you enjoy the chapter**

Overall Summary

 **In the aftermath of Steve being shot, 50 are given the task of hunting down a serial killer. When one of their own is taken it becomes a fight against time to get them back unharmed and alived. Feelings are realised changing everything. (Female Danni, part of the Danni world, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

" **You are a complete and utter lunatic you know that right?" Danny Williams demanded, throwing his hands into the air as he and his partner Steve McGarrett walked into the 50 bulpen. "You were shot two weeks ago, just two weeks ago and I know that David Richardson told you to take it easy so care to explain to me how exactly breaking the speed limit to get to work a week before you were even meant to be back at work is taking it easy exactly?"**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"You are a complete and utter lunatic you know that right?" Danny Williams demanded, throwing his hands into the air as he and his partner Steve McGarrett walked into the 50 bulpen. "You were shot two weeks ago, just two weeks ago and I know that David Richardson told you to take it easy so care to explain to me how exactly breaking the speed limit to get to work a week before you were even meant to be back at work is taking it easy exactly?"

"David suggested I took a month off, he didn't actually say I had to" Steve responded mildly, moving across the bulpen towards his office. He stopped by the office which belonged to Danielle Richardson, watching her for a moment as she worked, the coffee mug on her desk indicating that she had probably been at work for at least an hour now. She was stood by her desk, on the phone obviously talking to someone, a serious look on her face which placed the call as work related. Steve smiled softly at the scene, before he looked back towards Danny

"Regardless of that, you are paying for lunch today to make up for taking away precious years of my life and if you do your usual routine of forgetting your wallet then I'll make sure I tell Danni about it and you can deal with her instead of me." Danny said nudging Steve in the ribs before he lifted a hand, attracting Danielle's attention and made movements with them. Whatever it was he said to her made her smile at him before she turned her attention to Steve, her smile softening as she held up one finger towards him, indicating that she would be with him shortly. Steve nodded at her to show he understood her before he turned and headed towards Danny's office, opening the door and stepping in and closing it behind him. "What can I do for you Steve" Danny asked calmly as he sat down behind the desk and powered his computer on.

"What were you saying to her?" He asked as he collapsed into the chair in front of Danny.

"I don't know why you don't just learn sign language if it bothers you that much" Danny replied before he softened and answered him "I was thanking her for the vegetarian lasagne she made for me and Grace yesterday. Grace loved it so I was just letting her know."

"Wait so you're telling me that Danni, my Danni, cooks for you" Steve asked him with a frown on his face.

"Firstly Steven she's not your Danni, you need to ask her out first before she can become your Danni and since you haven't done that yet it means that she is just Danni at the moment" He commented logging in to his server. "And the answer to your question is that yes Danni often cooks for me. She often cooks for Kono and Chin and Jenna and I know she feeds Jack and Toast every day. It's what she does. Has she not cooked anything for you yet?" He asked.

"So you willingly eat vegetarian lasagne? You who loves meat?" Steve commented ignoring Danny question.

"Hey, until you eat that lasagne then you can't understand. I'd been willing to turn vegetarian if she cooked for me every day. Maybe if you ask she will cook it for you as well."

"You're loving this aren't you?" Steve asked.

"What loving watching Mr Control freak himself confronted with something he can't control? Yeah… yeah I think I am loving this" He admitted with a wide grin. "Why would Danni cook for you anyway?" He asked forcing his features into a look of innocence.

"Why?" Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because we slept together in the hospital or rather we shared the same bed while she slept and you told me that she stayed with me for twenty six hours, that has to mean something" He said, spinning round in his chair to see Danielle in her office looking at something on her desk.

Danny remained silent for a moment watching him before he sighed dropping the teasing act.

"Have you and Danni girl spent any time together since you got out of the hospital?" he asked him, meeting Steve's hazel eyes when the older man turned back to look at him.

"Yeah, we go for a coffee every day at work. She comes with me to my Doctor appointments. I went with her, her twin and her niece to dinner two nights ago to the new Mexican place that open up in Waikiki, you know the one Kono told us that she went to?" Steve answered with a sigh.

Danny blinked at him.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You go for coffee daily. Danni actually comes with you to doctor appointments and you've gone to dinner with her and her family who live on the island with her?" he said, waiting until Steve nodded to him. "Steve I hate to be the one to break the news to you but I would hazard a guess that you and Danni are already dating."

Steve stared at him opening his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door and Danielle appeared.

"Guys I hate to break up your male bonding session but we have a case" She told them, holding up the file she was holding in her hand.

Steve couldn't help the smile which came to his face at the sound of her voice. He got to his feet, ignoring Danny as he moved over to the small blonde.

"Hey morning Danni, are you okay? Are you lunching with me today?" He asked, reaching up and caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles looking down into her eyes, his own look soft and tender.

"I'm okay" She told him "But I can't lunch with you today. I've already promised Kono and Jenna that I would go with them and the girls to the Italian place but I can do a coffee after work if you wanted?" She suggested to him. Steve appeared to think over her suggestion.

"Hmmmm, how about coffee after work and a coffee after lunch? You could come to my office after I'll have a Kona coffee here for you, maybe even a slice of cake."

"Cake?" Danielle said, raising an eyebrow. "And you won't lecture me about how I need to eat healthier?" She questioned, smiling when Steve shook his head.

"Not today baby" he told her.

"Guys" Danny said, placing his hand on their shoulder and turning them to the door. "We've got a case remember? Someone who needs our help? You can do all of this later on" He told them pushing them into the bulpen.

Steve glared at Danny before he turned his attention to the other.

"Guys? We've got a new case, gather round" He stated, waiting until the other five members of their team arrived. "The floor is yours Danni" He said to her.

"Thank you Boo" she said with a smile at him, ignoring everyone's reaction to the name she had called Steve.

"Boo?" Jack said, his voice coming out choked. Steve gave Chin a pleased look when the older man slapped Jack round his head.

"HPD has flagged a case to us. They believe that there is a serial killer on the island. The amounts of murders has doubled over the past two day. The targets are random and there's no discernible links between them other than the killer or killers alternate their victims. First a male then a female and then back to a male again. They also kill the men by stabbing them and strangling the women, once they are dead they are dumped at the side of the jungle" She told them, her eyes flickering around them as she spoke.

"Definitely one of our cases" Steve said "Okay me and Danno will go to the last scene where the last man died, Chin and Kono I want you both to head to the crime scene where the last woman victim was found. Jack and Danni stay here and…" Steve stopped turning to look at Danny when the other man coughed interrupting them. They watched each other for a second, clearly a silent conversation occurring before Steve made a huffing sound and turned back to them. "Jack and Danni go to HPD and see what they have on this, talk to the lead Detectives, maybe they could share any possible theories they might have with us. Jenna and Toast, start looking into the victims backgrounds focusing on when they were on the island, do they have anything which links them together?"

Danielle turned to Jack and shared a grin with him.

"Let's get out of here before he changes his mind again" She commented lowly.

"Agreed" Jack replied.

"Danni, a word" Steve said. She rolled her eyes at the look on Jack's face and headed over to Steve, stopping in front of him with a questioning look.

"What's up?" She asked him curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Just.. just take care okay?" He told her, reaching out and caressing her elbow

"Me?" Danielle replied in disbelief. "You were the one who were shot during the las mission, based on that maybe you should be the one who should be careful" She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"That was one time and I'm fine, you know I am. You're the one who is a magnet for bombs and collapsing building so if you could keep away from them for the sake of my sanity than I would be grateful." He commented, mirroring her pose. For a moment they glared at each other before Danielle's expression softened as she dropped her arms and shook her head.

"Fine we're both be careful. If you get injured at all, even a slight scratch then you're going to owe me dinner which you're paying for" She stated, reaching out and capturing his hand for a moment, squeezing down on it before she dropped it, turning and heading over to where Jack was waiting for her, an amused smirk on his face.

"Should I start saving up for a tux to wear for your wedding?" Jack asked him, an innocent look on his face.

"You'll have to ask him about that" She remarked casually before they left the room.

"So HPD then" Jack commented, glancing over his shoulder as they headed towards the stairs. "Do you think one day he'll actually send us somewhere interesting?" He queried as they moved down the stairs and across the foyer, out of the building and towards Jack's Lexus.

"Pass" She said with a shrug.

"You never know, he may end up finding that serial killer" He suggested causing her to laugh as she shook her head, heading round the car to the passenger side.

"Yeah be careful what you wish for, we might just get it"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it more than you can go! Plus it keeps me writing so it's a win/win situation really.**


	2. Chapter 2

Under Fire

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles, belongs to the creators of Hawaii 50. I'm merely using them for my own entertain purposes. Trust me if I had be in charge of 50 a lot of things would have been different!**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson, David Richardson and Jack O'Connor so belong to me so please do not use them without asking permission first.**

Author Note

 **This story follows on from 'Man Down' so if you haven't read that then I wold suggest you read it first.**

 **This is a short chapter story. For me a short chapter story is a story which is between two to ten chapters long. This one will probably be six chapters long I think.**

 **There's not much more to say other than the fact that I hope you enjoy the chapter**

Overall Summary

 **In the aftermath of Steve being shot, 50 are given the task of hunting down a serial killer. When one of their own is taken it becomes a fight against time to get them back alone. Feelings are realised and everything changes. (Female Danni, part of the Danni world, McDanni)**

Chapter Summary

" **Man and I thought we were bad when it came to keeping information to ourselves. They know exactly what is going on but instead of just telling us so we can do something like, oh I don't know get a serial killer off the streets, they instead want to play games." Jack ranted, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, his pale blue eyes flashing angrily.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Man and I thought we were bad when it came to keeping information to ourselves. They know exactly what is going on but instead of just telling us so we can do something like, oh I don't know get a serial killer off the streets, they instead want to play games." Jack ranted, reaching up and running his hand through his hair, his pale blue eyes flashing angrily.

Danni remained quiet, making her way to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. She pulled her seatbelt on, securing it before settling back in the chair, waiting for Jack to settle in. Once his door was closed she turned to look at him thoughtfully.

"What?" He demanded, catching sight of the look.

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering when Danny Williams got into the car instead of my partner. I mean did the two of you swap or something because I can see it. The ranting, the rage against idiot cops who are so far up their own asses that they could probably taste their own shit. Obviously you ran your hand through your hair which is something Danny wouldn't do though that could simply be because of all the product he puts in it. If he tried to run his hand through it then his fingers might fuse together with his hair and then what would he do" She commented with a sigh, shaking her head.

For a moment Jack stared at her as though she was insane before a reluctant chuckle escaped him as he nodded at her.

"Alright Danielle, you've made your point. Maybe I could have waited until we were in my car to rant" He remarked, leaning back against the chair for a moment, his eyes drifting close before he sighed and stuck the key into the ignition turning it. "Doesn't it piss you off ever? The way they treat us? I mean call it crazy but I would have thought they would have been over the fact that we are here now."

"Of course it does but I've just learnt to ignore it. I mean look at me Jack, I'm a five foot blonde who in certain lights can be considered attractive. If I hadn't develop a thick skin against all the comments and the bullshit which is constantly thrown my way, then I would have dropped out in the first week of the Academy. Yes the cops in there are idiots but not all of them are. You've just got to know who to talk to." She said knowingly.

"You didn't talk to anyone in there, you left it all up to me to do" Jack pointed out with a frown which grew as Danni's smile grew.

"Sometimes Jack, it's not what you say, it's what you do" She stated mysteriously before glancing down at her watch. "Do me a favour will you and park outside the coffee shop at the end of the road"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, searching her grey eyes for a moment before he shrugged.

"Why not, I'm not particularly looking forward to heading back to headquarters without anything. Knowing McGarrett he would try and use it as proof that we are better off being left behind during cases to do the background work" He remarked, pulling the car out of their spot and heading towards the barrier. Danni remained silent, waiting until Jack pulled up outside of the coffee shop before she spoke, an undercurrent of guilt to her voice which he wasn't used to hearing.

"I'm sorry about that" She said, shifting in her seat so she could look at him.

"About what?" Jack asked curiously.

"You know about you having to stay behind when the rest of the team is out. It's my fault that it happens" She said awkwardly.

"Not so much" Jack said with a shake of her head. "You aren't the one who makes the decision about where we all go, that's McGarrett. Yeah his reasons may have something to do with you but that's not your fault. It's not like you've asked to be left behind so don't sweat it. Yeah it be nice to make use of our training occasionally for more than going down to HPD to gather Intel but I still would prefer that then not having you as a partner. You're like a younger sister to me Danni and I've got your back, so no more talk about how it's your fault okay?" He stated, looking towards her.

She stared at him for a moment before smiling and nodding her head at him.

"Okay" She agreed. Jack smiled before he looked passed her to the coffee house.

"Are we actually going in there to get something to drink?" He asked, surprised when she shook her head at him.

"Nope" She answered, glancing down at her watch again "Just give it a minute and you'll see" She stated with another smile. Jack opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the passenger side window. He watched as Danni hit the automatic window button, lowering it down to reveal a woman on the other side. She was pretty with large dark eyes and dark hair which had been pulled back into a severe looking bun at the back of her head. She looked as though she was native to the island and was dressed in an HPD uniform placing her as a cop. "Hey Lettie, thanks for doing this" Danni said, reaching out and taking the handful of files which Lettie has slipped through the open window.

"It's no problem Danni, I got a copy of all the files that Detective Roberts and Hoskins were working on and their most up to date theories, maybe you can make headway with it because word on the street is that they are complete stumped by it but too proud to ask for any help." Lettie commented with a look of disgust on her face. "If you need any help then let me know and I'll see what I can do for you" She stated.

"We appreciate the help" Danni said with a smile at her. "You best head back before someone spots you. I'll see you next week on Wednesday okay?" She commented, waiting until Lottie nodded before she began doing the window up with a final goodbye to the other woman who nodded at her before casually walking away from the car. "I'll answer your questions on our way back to headquarters" Danni told him.

"Sure" Jack remarked, glancing towards the road and pulling out into the traffic. He waited until they were a couple of blocks away before speaking. "So what was that about?"

"That was Officer Lettice Gonzalez, she's a new recruit who has just finished in the Academy. A few of us who have experience with what it's like being a female in the police talk to them, helping them out with any problems we have. It's been really good for them and it's been helpful for us as well since they are willing to help us. I saw Lettie in the toilets when I went in there and told her about the situation and she said she would see what she could do. As you can see, she's done pretty well." Danni said proudly as she patted her hand against the files in her laps.

"She certainly did. We can have a look at these when we're back at Headquarters. I'll run them through the database and see what pops up on them all. They've no doubt got records but we can dig deeper into their histories than HPD can do. If they pop up anywhere in the world for some reason then we'll soon know about it." Jack said with a nod.

"Exactly, and even if they don't turn out to be the guy we are after, it doesn't necessarily mean that they don't know exactly who we are looking for. All we need to do is apply the right type of pressure and they'll start talking to us." Danni agreed, leaning back into her chair for a moment before she continued to speak. "I'll text Steve when we get there and tell him what we found, The others aren't probably back yet so we should be able to crack on using Toast's help as well, it be good if we can have something to show them when they return"

Jack nodded with a smile.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere partner" He stated.

"So it would seem."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you, if you've taken the time to review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it more than you can go! Plus it keeps me writing so it's a win/win situation really.**


End file.
